Hecate
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker and disabler. Deals powerful magic attacks. Stat Growth Skills ' Dead Rave' Summons spirits to repeatedly damage enemies within an area Effect: Magical Damage Range: Enemy Team Duration: _ Hits in 10 Seconds Notes: * Does magic damage based on ~20.6% of MAG ATK per tick (before resist); adds a bonus 6.82 damage per skill level * The less enemies, the more damage they suffer as the ticks cycle through all of the enemies * Hecate heals herself based on the total damage done after the effect ends in 10 seconds (missing in skill's description) * Activating another Dead Rave midway through resets its duration (including healing); they don't stack ' Carrion Beam' Unleashes a blast of energy, damaging all enemies in an area Effect: Magical Damage Range: Enemy Team Notes: * Used soon after she finishes walking to her position in the start of a fight; misses 2nd + 3rd back row heroes * Does magic damage based on ~61.4% of her MAG ATK (before resist); adds a bonus 14.3 damage per skill level ' Death Threat' Silences all enemies Effect: Silence Range: Enemy Team, may miss other members Duration: 3 seconds Notes: * Leveling up this skill increases the chance of success. * Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. ' Necropotence' Increases Magic Attack (Passive) Effect: Magic Attack Boost Range: Self Notes: * Adds 492 MAG ATK + 12 per extra level. Rotation (Carrion Beam → Death Threat → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Witch Crystal * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Geek Shoes * 1 x Canvas Cape Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Harvesting Stick * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Witch Leg * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Smelling Salt Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Witch Leg Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Crystal (lvl. 21) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) * 1 x Shadow Axe (lvl. 53) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (lvl. 63) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Kicks Drum (lv 20) * 1 x Wizard Staff (lv 20) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (lv 49) * 1 x Persian Orb (lv 59) * 1 x Hunting Blade (lv 80) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lv 31) Purple + 3 → Purple +4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl 31) * 1 x Holy Tears (lvl 60) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (lvl 74) * 1 x Robber's Papers (lvl 16) * 1 x Ares' Sword (lvl 42) * 1 x Libra Scales (lvl 72) Purple +4 → Orange * 1 x Summoner's Staff (lvl 85) * 1 x Magic Sphere (lvl 82) * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Darkos Hat (lvl 82) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Dragoneye Ring * 1 x Ayra Charm * 1 x Ardent Robes * 1 x Orb of Dreams Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Crystalline Plate * 1 x Etherworld Script * 1 x War Plate * 1 x Infinitis Scoll Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Voodoo Skull * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Philosopher's Robe * 1 x Silver Crescent Strategy Hecate is a must, she is the most powerful hero in-game right now. Her ultimate skill Dead Rave deals crazy damage, her Carrion Beam is a great nuke, and Death Threat adds utility to her arsenal to make her a disabler as well. Hecate is a well-rounded nuker. Her AOE skills almost always hit all enemies; unless they are wasted due to poor timing. Her silence is extremely powerful and will significantly set back the entire opposing team. In addition, the damage done to her enemies by her Dead Rave heals herself up after the duration of Dead Rave is over, or when all her enemies have expired. In higher levels in arena, Hecate falls back because she's too close to the front and gains rage too slowly to activate her ultimate skill. While still an amazing hero for PvE in all stages of the game, she basically just becomes free rage for the enemy in arena in very high ranks. Hero Shard Locations Can be bought from Gauntlet mall in batches of five shards for 500 Dragoncoins. Quotes *(On selection) - "Is it chance...or fate?" *(Ultimate activation) - "Helantè!" *(Upon evolution) - "But... at what price? *(Upon ascension) - "This is your destiny!" * (On summoning) - "If you would have me as your ally, you must pay the price." Category:Hero